


Hope

by orphan_account



Series: The Hope Chronicles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Ships tagged are implied not explicitly stated, Angst, Author is smiling to hide the pain, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Co-Parenting, Comforting, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, No Smut, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, parenting, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes the best things in life come from a drunken mistake.Hope Zoe-Ackermann, the daughter of Hange Zoe and Levi Ackermann, was one of these things.Born to the smartest and strongest people alive and into the worlds most powerful bloodline her life was bound to be one marked by trouble and strife.The question is would she bring the world its destruction or its salvation?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: The Hope Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063307
Kudos: 18





	1. Notes and Extras (Please Read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!! this is an important intro that will help you the reader understand the series better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this it provides important info about me as well as the story itself :)

Hello all! This chapter is just to set the scene for this story so you know what to expect and have all the context you need to enjoy it properly as well as a few notes about me :)

First off the updates may be erratic but I will try to update at least once a week however this will depend on how busy my classes are and many other factors so please try to be patient with me. 

There may be grammatical mistakes I do have a few beta readers but even all of us combined likely wont catch everything. I will try and go back and fix these errors whenever possible. 

Feedback and constructive criticism are appreciated, this is my first posted fanfic and I am always looking for chances to learn and grow. However if this work is just not your cup of tea please just scroll away and find something you enjoy instead of leaving hate :) 

Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated :) 

Now into some info that will help you further enjoy the story!!!

As said in the explanation this story follows Hope Zoe-Ackermann through her life, obviously as much as I wish she was Hope is not cannon shes just an OC a few friends and I created. 

This will follow cannon for the most part the only cannon divergence is the character of Hope, I will not confirm any ships that are not confirmed in cannon however if you take the dynamics as romantic more power too you. :) 

As I've implied LeviHans dynamic will not be written as anything more than co-parents if you would however like to perceive it as more you are more than welcome to. 

I am in 100% full support of Non-Binary Hange and will be using They/Them to refer to them in this fic, however I have not found a better term than "Mom" for Hope to refer to them with. If anyone has suggestions they would be much appreciated as I've found that "Parent" disrupts the flow of the writing too much and I haven't found any other gender-neutral options. 

This story will contain anime and Manga spoilers at the time of posting the manga is unfinished so as I am staying loyal to cannon I will not be going any further than the most recent chapter before more chapters come out. I doubt I will be able to catch up to the manga for sometime but i'm leaving this disclaimer encase I do. 

In the opening notes to every chapter I will note what chapter/episode is covered in the chapter. Some chapters however will cover original moments that do not appear in cannon. 

Stay with me I'm almost done I promise. :) 

Finally some quick background info that will help you understand the story and the character of Hope. 

Hope was born shortly after "a choice with no regrets" making her 10 in S1-3 and 15 after the S4 time-skip.

Hope was raised by both of her parents as well as communally by the vets and later the 104th who are like her found family, at the time of posting Hanges backstory has not been released however if they do have living siblings those will be Hopes Aunts/Uncles. 

This fic will be focusing on Hopes life from when she is 10-15 but will contain flashbacks and I will likely post other works in this series related to when she was younger. :)

Alright that's all thank you for reading :) Enjoy the fic I'll be posting the first "real" chapter by tomorrow morning at the latest!


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope thinks on the past and what brought her life to the point its at now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vague manga spoilers kinda???? Nothing that would ruin the experience for you if you were anime only as I think everyone knows bad things are gonna happen, this is simply Hope experiencing those bad things for a moment and then reminiscing. This chapter is not essential to comprehension of the story just an intro/extra for those who want it.

How in the hell did she get here? 

That was a vague question of course because honestly Hope couldn't pin point the moment her fate became irreversible. Was it the day two drunk cadets hooked up to blow off some steam? The day she took her first breath? Her first words? First steps? Or maybe it was mere minutes ago when she decided to take what she believed to be her final stand.

In Hopes mind her entire life had led up to this. All the pain and suffering she had lived through, all the grief and mourning, all the funerals and the teary goodbyes. She needed to believe that she could make them worth something. It was in her name wasn't it? Hope, she was supposed to bring Hope and yet in this moment no matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself to feel that very emotion. 

The saviour of humanity dead at 15, what a bummer. 

In what Hope believed were her final moments it felt like time slowed down, the world around her came to a halt and the only noise she could hear was her beating heart, no more screams and no more pain just complete and utter silence. Somehow the silence was more deafening than the screams she heard mere moments before. 

She could've ran away, could've left it all hell she didn't even have to involve herself in this at all- No, she couldn't have done any of those things. Her father did always say she was far to much like her mother, too strong willed and hard headed to just walk away. 

Yes in a lot of ways she was just like her mother but in truth she was a lot more like her father than she knew. Her strength and determination along with her inability to give up on people proved that. 

Speaking of her mother and father Hope wondered what they would think if they saw her now. Their beautiful baby girl charging full speed towards her death. Would they try and stop her? She wondered. Yeah, yeah they probably would. Hope almost chuckled at the lecture her father would give her right now if he could, she could even picture the look in his eyes. However if she really had to pick who shed be more afraid of seeing her right now she would pick her mother. God they were terrifying when mad one sideways glare was enough to chill Hopes blood. At this thought she let herself smile, what she would give to have the chance to get in trouble with either of them again.

Taking a tearful deep breath she yanked herself from her longing thoughts as she feared that if she let herself cling to them she would break her fathers one rule, she was afraid she would die with regrets. 

She could never go back to those days. Those days of afternoon tea parties with her father, staying up way past her bedtime reading with her mom, drawing with her uncle Moblit and listening to her uncle Erwin tell her stories about her parents from before she was born. That was all gone now, no matter how hard she worked she could never go back to those days. In Hopes mind the girl that she once was was long dead and she saw no point in longing after a dead girls life. Her fate was set, or at least she thought it was. 

However maybe the Hope was wrong, maybe her life wasn't set in stone maybe it really was a series of choices and actions that had lead her to where she was now. 

So, how the hell did she get here? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first proper chapter :) I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> I have time off for the winter break so updates will likely come more frequently so stay tuned for that! 
> 
> As always Kudos + Comments are much appreciated!


	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scariest days in Hopes life were the ones where her parents almost didn't come home, today was one of those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't pertain to any specific episode/chapter but it takes place during the early middle of season 1 just before her parents are introduced. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

It was late. Well not late but when you're 10 and waiting up on your mom and dad to get home every minute they're 'late' feels like an eternity and that feeling of fear and anxiety is what lead Hope to where she was now, sitting alone at the bottom of the stairs wide eyed and desperately clinging onto her stuffed bunny. Her nanny had tried to get her to sleep but it was no use, she would either be anxious in her room or anxious by the door. 

"Hope darling you really should sleep I'm sure they're fine maybe they just got held up somewhere." Her nanny gently put a hand on the young girls shoulder. 

"Cant sleep..." She mumbled burying her face in the stuffed toy that she clung too. 

"You really should try sweet heart." They comforted moving their hand to rub Hopes back and feeling all the tension in the small girls body. 

"Cant sleep" She mumbled again burying her head further into the toy with her eyes still looking anxiously at the front door. 

"How about this, I go get your room ready make your bed, fluff the pillows whatever you want and if your parents aren't back by the time I'm done ill bring some blankets and we can stay up and wait together? Ill even make tea." She smiled down at the young girl who perked up somewhat at her offer. "Do we have a deal?" The nanny asked extending her hand for Hope to shake. 

Hope paused, thinking about the offer for a moment before she extended her hand "deal" She affirmed as she shook the nanny's hand. 

"Good" She smiled gently ruffling Hopes dark black as she stood up "now you stay here ill be back before you know." As she spoke Hope nodded looking up at her before turning her eyes back to the door. 

A minute passed then 2 minutes then 5 after 5 minutes Hope stopped counting, looking away from the clock and back towards the door. Chewing on her lip she hugged the bunny tighter. Luckily for the sake of both Hope and the stuffed bunny she was squishing it only took another moment for the door to swing open. 

Instantly sprung from her anxious stupor Hope shot up "Mommy! Daddy!" She shouted flinging herself from the stair and towards the two who just walked through the door. 

Throwing herself onto the unsuspecting pair with such a force it knocked them both over sending the three onto the floor. 

Hope however seemed completely un-phased by this fall immediately throwing her arms around their necks the best she could in her attempt at a hug. 

The parents however took a moment to orient themselves and Hange got to their bearings first. "Hey Half-Pint" They chuckled somewhat out of breath from having the wind knocked out of them when they fell. Quickly they moved their hand to the back of Hopes head pulling the young girl closer. 

It took Levi a second longer to collect himself and react to his daughters loving assault. "They kid" He said as he moved his arm to wrap around Hopes back the best he could in the very awkward positions that they family was in. 

The small family stayed like that for a moment taking comfort in each others presence. "I'm sorry I worried you pipsqueak." Hange said as they leaned down and kissed the top of Hopes head continuing to stroke her hair as they did. 

_About 2 hours later._

It took awhile for Hope to be bribed into going to bed, obviously still stressed from the days events she insisted she couldn't sleep but eventually she was convinced and it only took maybe a minute before she was out cold, poor girl. 

And just like every other night after a mission Levi was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of Hopes room watching over her. At first Hange had found the behaviour odd but eventually they just adjusted to it. The tendency came from a good place. It was out of the desire to protect Hope to make sure she was safe at all points. Its not like he really slept at all and even when he did it was never in a bed so in the end it didn't really make much of a difference. However they did still try (and fail) to convince him that Hope would be fine and that he really should sleep in a real bed and that's why they were where they were now, leaning against the door to Hopes room looking in on the pair. 

"Shes gonna be alright ya know? Shes a tough little cookie" They joked and he looked over at them. 

"I know" Was all her said before looking back to Hope and Hange sighed loudly. 

"You really should try and sleep more maybe even go wild and crazy and sleep in a bed?" They said as they raised their eyebrows still leaning against the door. 

"I'm fine" He quipped back not even bothering to look over at them this time and Hange sighed even louder. Its not like they were the top authority on proper sleeping habits hell they could count on one hand the nights that they'd got a proper nights sleep in the last month but at least when they did they slept in a bed. 

"Alright I'm going to bed, remember we have a meeting to debrief tomorrow morning don't be late! Oh and remember to leave out payment for the nanny!." They added as if he ever forgot to anything. It was one of his many quirks, didn't sleep in beds, overly protective and never forgot anything, what a catch. 

He nodded in response and they sighed walking away "Goodnight!" They called down the hall as they walked away. 

Hours passed and still Levi sat there watching Hope toss and turn. The logical part of his brain knew she would be fine but the larger and apparently less logical half compelled him to do this anyways, specifically after tough missions. Just as he was about to let himself drift off into and uneasy sleep he noticed that Hope was whimpering. 

Perking up he watches her face scrunch up as she started to toss and turn back and forth. It only took a minute before she woke up with a loud, terrified scream. 

Immediately he got up and rushed to her side. "Hey hey shhhh you're okay." He comforted gently putting his hand on her arm in a comforting and grounding manner. 

She looked around with desperation and panic in her big brown eyes before she looked over at her dad and her eyes filled with desperate tears. 

Seeing that broke his heart even if it wasn't his fault, leaning in her wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his shoulder. 

Moving his hand to the back of her head he stroked her hair in a calming manner "Its gonna be okay I'm here." He comforted not yet asking what had happened in her nightmare, allowing her time to calm down first. 

After a few minutes she calmed down and her tears turned into small snuffles and she began to spill what had prompted this. "I had a nightmare" She said as she pulled back from the hug and he nodded listening understandingly. "You and mommy went out on a mission an-and and then" She stuttered taking a breath to compose herself "you didn't come home" She whimpered looking away from him refusing to meet his eyes. Before he could say anything to respond to her she took a deep breath and then blurted out "Promise you wont leave me!" She blurted out.

He didn't like making promises he wasn't sure he could keep but seeing the pure terror in her eyes he couldn't bring himself to answer in any other way. "I promise, come here" He hugged her again and she buried her face into his chest sniffling slightly. 

"Can you sleep beside me tonight? Please? I don't wanna have another nightmare" She asked looking up at him. 

"Sure kid." He said and she smiled slightly. 

After a minute the pair broke the hug and moved to lay down together in Hopes bed. He held her tight to him gently petting her hair until she fell asleep in his arms.

He didn't sleep in beds but for her, he could make an exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) I really enjoyed writing this as its a rare opportunity for me to be fluffy with this fic its (almost) all sad from here on out lol. 
> 
> I should have chapter 4 out by Monday! 
> 
> I didn't expect anyone to read this fic so I'm happy that some others are getting enjoyment from this :) If you have any suggestions for stuff you want to see in this fic drop it in the comments and I'll try to incorporate it somehow! 
> 
> Comments + Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Have a Great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the notes :) now sit back and enjoy the story.


End file.
